


SUEÑOS DEL FONDO DEL MAR

by jorgebasd



Category: Accion - Fandom, Celdas, Islas, Misterio - Fandom, Monstruos, Piratas - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorgebasd/pseuds/jorgebasd





	1. EL PRISIONERO

La barca surcaba el mar tranquilamente, sin prisa. Dos de los tripulantes manejaban los remos, mientras que uno oteaba el horizonte con un catalejo. El cuarto ocupante del bote estaba atado de pies y manos con unos grilletes de metal y bastante oxidados, y además estaba siendo vigilado intensamente por el quinto ocupante, un hombretón lleno de músculos y tatuajes emborronados. El prisionero miraba hacia el suelo del bote, como si no quisiera saber a dónde lo llevaban, como si quisiera aislarse de todo. Tenía el pelo castaño muy largo y revuelto, y lleno de sal. Sus ojos, tan verdes como el musgo, refulgían bajo la brillante luz del sol. No tendría mucha edad, pero las ojeras que caían debajo de sus ojos y la expresión de sufrimiento y de tristeza de su rostro le echaban muchos años más. Estaba quemado por el sol, y la ligera ropa que llevaba, marrón y ajada, no le ayudaba a protegerse de los ardientes rayos que caían sin tregua. Llevaban ya varios días navegando en esa pequeña embarcación, y no sabía cuánto tardarían en llegar a cual fuera su destino. Aunque, la verdad, el prisionero no tenía ninguna intención de llegar a ningún sitio. Es más, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba prisionero de esa gente tan ruda, los cuales ni siquiera le daban una mísera explicación. Aunque algo tenía claro: el líder del reducido grupo que le arrastraba mar adentro era el que llevaba el catalejo. Era calvo y tenía una cicatriz que le surcaba la cara de forma horizontal, desde la oreja derecha hasta la nariz, pasando justo por debajo del ojo derecho. Aunque, bien explicado, no le salía la cicatriz de la oreja derecha, ya que no tenia. Solo había un pedazo de carne quemada y deformada, nada más. Sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros, del color de la ceniza. Su boca siempre estaba crispada en una mueca de rabia y crueldad, y sus dientes, picudos y negros, siempre rechinaban ahí dentro, como si no pudieran quedarse quietos. Llevaba una camisa gris, aunque en sus mejores tiempos había llegado a ser blanca. Sus pantalones eran marrones, aunque estaban rotos por varios lugares. Iba descalzo, como todos en la embarcación. El prisionero no sabía cuál era el verdadero nombre del que parecía ser el líder, pero los otros tripulantes le llamaban Tlavo, y aunque era un nombre que no había oído jamás, le resultaba extraño y amenazador, como su supuesto dueño.

 

Los otros tripulantes eran bastante variopintos. Los remeros eran muy morenos de piel, y con unos músculos bastante marcados, aunque no tanto como el que vigilaba al prisionero. Los dos remeros tenían el largo pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta, y poseían una barba bastante espesa. Eran bastante parecidos entre ambos, con lo que el prisionero imaginaba que serian hermanos gemelos. Llevaban el torso desnudo para remar mejor, y su única prenda eran unos pantalones blancos y cuyos camales les llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas. No hablaban mucho, pero cuando lo hacían era en susurros y entre ellos, aunque lógicamente, cuando querían decirle algo a Tlavo lo decían en alto. Y en esas conversaciones el prisionero se había dado cuenta de que los remeros tenían un acento extranjero, un acento que no había oído jamás. Pronunciaban las enes y las erres de forma muy exagerada, de modo que si tenían que decir la palabra “roncar”, les salían algo como “rronncarr”, y parecía que se estuvieran ahogando con la propia palabra. El vigilante, en cambio, tenía un acento normal, y era el que más hablaba de la embarcación. Casi no paraba. Su gran barrigón se movía al compás de sus carcajadas, que no eran pocas. Además, siempre intentaba hacer reír a los demás, y cuando nadie se reía con sus chistes se ponía de mal humor, y eso era fatal para el prisionero, pues lo pagaba con él. Su musculoso y gordo cuerpo estaba lleno de tatuajes emborronados por el mar y por las cicatrices que surcaban su cuerpo como si de un macabro mapa se tratara. Era calvo, al igual que Tlavo, pero su cara era más “agradable” de ver que la del supuesto líder. Aunque, desde luego, ninguno de los piratas era un guapo modelo.

El prisionero suspiró. Estaba ya harto de esa pequeña barca, de esos cuatro estúpidos tripulantes y del maldito e infinito océano. Le gustaba el mar, de hecho antes de ser el prisionero de esa extraña gente iba al puerto todos los días a ver como llegaban los barcos y como se iban, pero nunca había viajado por esa extensa masa de agua, y ya le estaba cogiendo ojeriza. Casi no comían nada, solo dos pequeños pedazos de pan al día, y con suerte, porque a veces el gordo vigilante se zampaba sus dos trozos y dos trozos mas, con lo que alguien se quedaba sin comer, y lógicamente, ese era el prisionero. Su viaje era, básicamente, un maldito infierno. Y ni siquiera sabía a dónde le llevaban, ni porque. No sabia absolutamente nada de esa gente. Resopló, esta vez con mas fuerza, y el gordo vigilante le miró con cara de malas pulgas. El prisionero no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando el suelo de la barca. Entonces, oyó como Tlavo habló, con su voz ronca y repulsiva. -¡Base a la vista! ¡Base a la vista! Remad mas rápido imbéciles, que ya casi llegamos, la Base esta justo enfrente. Los hermanos morenos empezaron a remar con mas fuerza, uno a cada lado de la barca. Y picado por la curiosidad, el prisionero levantó la vista de la barca y fijó sus cansados y doloridos ojos en el horizonte, dispuesto a ver el lugar donde lo llevaban. Era una roca. O, por lo menos, eso parecía desde aquella distancia. Era alargada, muy ancha, aunque no podía saber cuanto exactamente. No había tierra ni arboles, no era una isla normal. Solo era una roca ahí en medio de la nada. Pero la habían llamado Base, con lo que algo habría en esa roca. El prisionero entornó los ojos, intentado ver algo mas. Pero no, solo veía roca. Empezó a pensar que tal vez la Base no era la roca en si, si no que tal vez la Base estaba dentro de la roca. Y supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando oyó decir al vigilante gordo: -¡Que ganas tengo de llegar a la cueva! Fresquito al fin. Hecho de menos el frío, aquí el aire es tan cálido. Y el sol, como pega el sol. Me gusta navegar, por supuesto, pero donde este una buena brisa...un aire fresquito es lo mejor, desde luego. Ya tengo ganas de... -¡Cállate!-espetó Tlavo girándose bruscamente.-Me estas poniendo la cabeza como un bombo. Si te aburres ponte a hacer ganchillo o tírate por la borda pero deja de hablar. El vigilante puso cara de malas pulgas (otra vez) pero se calló al fin. Pero Tlavo seguía girado, y miraba fijamente al prisionero. Este le devolvió la mirada. No la apartó hasta que Tlavo no le pegó una rápida e inesperada bofetada. -¡Soy tu captor! ¡Nunca debes mirar fijamente a los ojos de tu captor! De todas formas, si vuelves a olvidarlo, Marodan te lo recordará-y empezó a reírse de forma cruel y despiadada. El prisionero calló, sin replicar. Sabia que seria peor. Ademas, era la primera vez que oía hablar de Marodan, pero ese nombre le producía un extraño pavor. El prisionero volvió a mirar el suelo del bote. Cada vez se acercaban mas a esa extraña roca en medio del mar, y la verdad, no quería llegar jamás. Sea lo que fuera lo que hubiera ahí dentro, no podía ser bueno.


	2. TYPO

Typo abrió los ojos lentamente. Durante un instante no supo donde estaba. No sabia porque unas paredes de roca, llenas de humedades, y un techo lleno de estalactitas, le rodeaban por todas partes. Pero entonces, con pesar y dolor, recordó que seguía prisionero en aquella cueva. Llevaba ya un par de semanas, y aun no sabia para que estaba allí. Solo sabia que no estaba solo, porque oía a muchos mas prisioneros, aunque se les oía lejos, y con ecos siniestros. Su celda de roca no era muy grande, aunque como el mismo no media mas de un metro, no le molestaba. Su cabello rubio, anteriormente corto, ya le empezaba a llegar a los hombros, y su figura, siempre rechoncha y generosa de grasa acumulada, era en esos momentos un pequeño saco de huesos. Su piel amarilla brillaba un poco en esa oscuridad tan penetrante, y sus ojos, siempre amarillos, como los de los gatos, se movían de un lado a otro, buscando cualquier cosa que le permitiera escapar. Aunque, como siempre, no había nada. Sus captores eran muy cuidadosos, y como sabían que la raza de los Topped eran muy mañosos y ágiles con las manos y pies, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, habían escondido todo lo que creyeran que pudiera usar Typo para salir de allí. Aunque, y eso ellos no lo sabían, Typo era el Topped mas torpe que jamas había existido. Tropezaba con todo, lo tiraba todo, y lo que era peor, no sabia hacer nada. Su propia familia le había abandonado hacia un par de años porque el pobre Typo no era capaz de hacer ni lo mas simple. Y por eso se preguntaba extrañado el porque de su cautiverio, porque a el precisamente. Aunque imaginaba que no lo sabían, ya que de vez en cuando oía a los guardias, dos humanos altos y fuertes, decir que tenían ganas de ver al Topped en acción, ya que nunca habían visto a ninguno construyendo cosas.

La relativa oscuridad de la cueva le gustaba, ya que los Topped veían muy bien en la oscuridad. De hecho, solo veían cuando había oscuridad, ya que cuando había luz, fuera natural o artificial, los Topped eran ciegos completamente. Podían mantener los ojos completamente abiertos pero no verían nada. La luz, simplemente, les cegaba. Typo se levantó lenta y torpemente. Cuando se puso de pie, y no sin dificultad, tuvo que agarrarse a la pared de su derecha, y retiró la mano inmediatamente, asqueado. La baba de las babosas que reptaban de vez en cuando le había pringado la mano totalmente. Intentando mantener el equilibro debido al hambre y la debilidad que le atenazaba el cuerpo, avanzó hacia la salida de su celda. Asomó la cabeza sin salir de la pequeña cueva y observó el pasillo de roca que ya le resultaba tan conocido. La celda no tenia barrotes, con lo que, en teoría, era fácil escapar. Pero no. Nada mas poner un pie o una mano fuera de la celda un guardia llegaba y le golpeaba brusca y violentamente hasta que volvía a meterse en la cueva. Era una pequeña tortura el ver que no tenias nada que te impidiera salir, pero que realmente no podías salir. Restregó la mano en la pared menos húmeda de todas, que era la que daba al pasillo rocoso, y se apoyó en esa esquina, pero sin salir de la celda. Estuvo un rato ahí, sin hacer nada, solo pensando en su familia y sus amigos. Se preguntaba si le echarían de menos, aunque el sabia que no. Hacia dos años que no veía a sus padres, pero su hermana le había visitado hacia un mes en Toppedia, una de las ciudades mas grandes en donde habitaban los Topped, y donde Typo vivía con otra familia que le había acogido cuando sus padres le habían abandonado por no saber hacer nada. Esa nueva familia había sido muy amable, y le habían dejado quedarse a cambio de hacer cosas en la casa, como limpiar, hacer la comida, etc. Typo había aceptado de buena gana, ya que no tenia nada, y eso era para el un lujo. Pero, casi dos años después, su hermana fue a visitarlo por sorpresa. Mientras tomaban una taza de barro tierno, la bebida mas famosa entre los Topped, su hermana le contó que sus padres se habían visto obligados a abandonarle porque tenían que pensar en la familia, y que si se deshacían de el todo iría mejor. Typo había escuchado eso historia con el corazón en un puño, pero no sentía lastima por ellos, ni siquiera por su hermana, aunque se la veía acongojada. Le dijo, antes de echarla de malas maneras de la pequeña cocina, que uno siempre tiene opción de hacer las cosas, y que nadie les había obligado a nada. Y desde ese día ya no volvió a ver su hermana. En esas dos semanas que llevaba encerrado había pensado mucho en si había hecho bien al echar a su hermana tan bruscamente, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que si, que sus padres y ella se habían portado mucho peor con el y no habían vuelto la vista atrás. Así que intentaba no torturarse mas, pero no podía. Por mucho que no quisiera, eran sus padres, su hermana, Su familia. Y les echaba de menos, aunque ellos a el no. Bueno, ni siquiera sabrían que estaba desaparecido...Si que tenia pena por la familia que le había acogido en Toppedia, ellos si que estarían sufriendo en esos momentos. O por lo menos, eso pensaba.

Oyó unas voces ahogadas que parecían venir de otra cueva, y pensó que serian otros prisioneros. Y quiso darles conversación.

-¡Te digo que las moscas saben mejor!  
-¡Que no, cerebro de mosquito! ¡Precisamente son los mosquitos los que saben mejor! Las moscas son tan...asquerosas...aghh  
-¿Asquerosas? ¡Son el manjar de los dioses! Me encantan, son tan nutritivas...  
-¡Calla calla! ¡Donde estén los mosquitos que se quiten las moscas!

Aunque, pensándolo bien, mejor no seguir su conversación, ya que Typo no tenia ninguna intención de discutir lo que era mejor, si comer moscas o mosquitos. Así que, sin decir nada, siguió escuchando esa "emocionante" conversación.

-¡Sipder, no seas estúpido! Las moscas son lo mejor.  
-¡No quiero discutir contigo! Los mosquitos están buenísimos, no se mueven tanto como las moscas.  
-¡Pero pueden picarte mientras los tragas, y eso no es agradable!  
-Pero porque debes matarlos primero, así saben mejor ademas.  
-Son muy costosos, las moscas son fáciles de cazar, las atrapo rápidamente con mis colmillos y ya.  
-Que desagradable eres Sanke, de verdad.  
-¿Desagradable? Solo digo como los como yo. ¿Tu como lo haces, a ver listillo?  
-Pues con mis mandíbulas atrapo a los mosquitos, los trituro y los mato.

Typo se metió en la cueva, intentado dejar de oír esa estúpida y extraña conversación entre dos seres que, a buen seguro, no eran ni humanos ni Topped. Se encogió en una esquina de la cueva y cerró sus ojos amarillos, intentando que el sueño le llegara y asi poder olvidarse un poco de ese horrible lugar.


	3. KAYRA

Kayra paseaba tranquilamente por el paseo principal de Yukaakuy. Las altas palmeras la flanqueaban mientras caminaba mirandolo todo. Era su primer dia en Yukaakuy, y esa preciosa ciudad costera le habia encantado desde que habia puesto un pie en el puerto. Esas casitas pequeñas pero a la vez tan hogareñas, ese gran edificio en el medio que resultaba ser la biblioteca mas importante de todo el continente de Catay, y sobre todo, ese hermoso y largo paseo principal lleno de palmeras y arbustos a ambos lados. Kayra lo miraba todo con sus ojos color violeta muy abiertos, y con una permanente sonrisa en la cara. Su largo y algo ondulado pelo negro azabache con destellos casi morados se movia al compás del viento, que aunque era debil hacia acto de presencia. Era una muchacha de 16 años muy bella la verdad. Y su padre habia estado a punto de casarla con un noble de la ciudad de donde habia escapado. Pero no habia escapado por esa razon. Sus motivos eran bastante mas profundos, aunque no queria recordarlos. Lo que si recordaba, y con una cruel claridad, era el rechazo y el asco en los ojos de su joven futuro esposo. Recordaba al joven y altivo noble diciendole a su padre que no queria casarse con ella. Su padre, furioso pero a la vez compasivo, le preguntó el porque, aunque era muy obvio. El joven, sin embargo, lo explicó con pelos y señales. -¡No quiero casarme con alguien que no tiene...que no tiene...brazo! ¡Eso me da asco, es contra natura! Los ojos de Kayra se habian llenado de lagrimas en aquel momento, y vestida como estaba con la preciosa prenda morada, regalo de su abuela, habia hechado a correr escaleras arriba, dejando a su padre y a su ex futuro marido alli plantados. Aunque no habia sido el unico rechazo que habia experimentado por culpa de la falta del brazo derecho. Sus "amigas" siempre se habian reido de ella y la habian llamado monstruo, y ella solamente las habia ignorado, sin mostrar el dolor que realmente le causaban esas palabras. Su padre le habia contado muchas veces que habia nacido ya sin brazo. Su madre habia muerto unas horas despues de dar a luz, y no pudo ver a la "criatura", como la llamaban los medicos, que habia parido. Su padre le hacia creer que amaba a Kayra a pesar de su falta, pero ella sabia que no la amaba. Sus conversaciones a escondidas con medicos y otros sanadores intentando arreglar esa falta se lo demostraba. Ademas, no solia llevarla a actos publicos donde pudieran estar otros nobles presentes. El mundo habia evolucionado y las enfermedades se habian erradicado, pero en esa sociedad aun se relacionaba la perdida de un brazo con una de las enfermedades que mas personas habian matado en los ultimos 50 años: la carzalia. La enfermedad atacaba a las partes del cuerpo mas usadas, es decir, brazos y piernas. Atacaba tan duramente que los brazos empezaban a ennegrecerse, a quedarse paralizados y sin movilidad, y acababan cayendose. La enfermedad, ademas, se esparcia, y acaba por llegar a todas las partes del cuerpo, quedandose un proyecto de persona ennegrecida y mutilada. Logicamente, si la enfermedad hubiera llegado a Kayra ella no estaria viva, pero la gente no queria escuchar, y como relacionaban los brazos amputados con la carzalia, cada vez que la veian pensaban que la tenia y se alejaban de ella. Por miedo, por asco, quien sabe... Pero algo estaba claro. Su padre no la habia abandonado al nacer por sus ojos. Esos ojos color violeta eran iguales que los de su difunta esposa, y queria ver esos ojos, por lo menos en honor a la persona a la que tanto habia querido. Y, de no ser por esos ojos, se hubiera deshecho de la pequeña Kayra inmediatamente. Pero, para mas inri, a Kayra no le importaba no tener brazo derecho. Al no estar acostumbrada a tenerlo no sabia echarlo en falta, y se apañaba bastante bien solo con su brazo izquierdo. Continuó andando por el maravilloso paseo ajena a las miradas de sorpresa que recibia de los lugareños. Alli la carzalia no habia llegado, por suerte, pero los lugareños si habian oido hablar de la horrible enfermedad, y era normal que la miraran con espanto y sorpresa. Aunque la mayoria no se apartaban de ella como lo hacian los habitantes de Tancia, la ciudad donde habia vivido hasta hacia escasas dos semanas, que fue cuando habia cogido el barco para llegar a Yukaakuy. Kayra estaba feliz, muy feliz. Al fin podia rehacer su vida, al fin podria ser feliz para siempre y no tener que recibir miradas de asco y de terror. Al fin tendria un hogar. O eso creia ella...


End file.
